1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imidazopyridine compounds and to intermediates in their preparation. In another aspect this invention relates to immunomodulator compounds and to antiviral compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines and methods for their preparation are known and disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,338, 5,037,985, and 5,175,296, EP-A 90.301766.3, PCT/US91/06682, PCT/US92/01305, and PCT/US92/07226 (Gerster), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,815 (Andre et al). Such compounds are said to have antiviral activity and certain of them are said to induce the biosynthesis of cytokines such as interferon.
Further compounds having antiviral or immunomodulator activity may advance the fields of antiviral therapy and immunomodulator therapy.